A promisefull affair
by Heikschen
Summary: Es geht um eine verheißungsvolle Affäre... Die drei fanden zueinander, obwohl man nie damit gerechnet hätte.


_**A promiseful affair**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Ich hab mir die Charaktere und die Vorgeschichte dieser, nur mal eben von Joanne K. Rowling ausgeborgt. Sie bekommt sie nach dieser FF auch wieder mehr oder weniger unbeschadet zurück. Ich verdiene hiermit leider kein Geld._

_**Story: **__Es geht um eine verheißungsvolle Affäre... Die drei fanden zueinander, obwohl man nie damit gerechnet hätte._

_**Betaleser: **__Real Indy *dich tot knuddelt* *A/B: tot umfall*_

_**1. Kapitel: Ihr schönstes Geheimnis**_

_Mit einem lieblichen Lächeln auf ihren Lippen erwachte sie im Morgengrauen._

_Zur Zeit lief es in ihrem Leben wirklich gut._

_Sie hatte tolle Freunde, war gut in der Schule und sie hatte wunderbare Liebhaber._

_Liebhaber die sie verstanden, die ihr Begehren in den Vordergrund stellten und die sie einfach liebten, genau so wie sie war._

_Alles war einfach fantastisch, schon seid fast 2 Wochen erwachte sie so glücklich, wie nie zuvor._

_Es war schön das einfach alle akzeptierten, dass sie nun mit den größten Quatschköpfen der Schule zusammen war und zwar gleich mit beiden._

_Jede Sekunde mit den beiden genoss sie._

_Sie bemühte sich alles in ihrer Erinnerung zu behalten, was sie mit ihren geliebten Zwillingen erlebte._

_Jede Berührung, jeden Kuss und jedes einfühlsame Gespräch._

_Nichts und niemand würde die drei je wieder auseinander bringen._

_Langsam stand sie auf und begab sich ins Bad, um sich herzurichten für ihre Lieblinge._

_Erst seid sie mit ihnen zusammen war, hatte sie begonnen, sich um ihr Aussehen zu bemühen, vorher hatte sie auch keinerlei Grund dafür gehabt._

_Als sie in den Spiegel sah, erkannte sie sich kaum selbst, denn sie war wunderschön geworden, seid sie glücklich durchs Leben schwebte._

_Keine tiefen Augenringe mehr um ihre Augen, weil sie zu lange gelernt hatte._

_Kein krummer Rücken mehr, von den vielen Büchern die sie schleppen musste, denn nun wurden ihre Bücher immer für sie getragen._

_Die Braunhaarige hatte sich sogar angewöhnt, etwas Make-up zu tragen._

_Aus dem grauen Mäuschen war eine wunderschöne Blume geworden._

_Nachdem sie sich gewaschen und ausgiebig begutachtet hatte, zog sie ihre Schuluniform an, die auf wundersame Weise ebenfalls verändert war._

_Um ihre schmalen Hüften lag nun kein knielanger Rock mehr, nein, er war um einiges kürzer geworden und verdeckte nun nur noch die Hälfte ihres Oberschenkels._

_Sie war nicht mehr so zugeknöpft wie früher, man konnte nun tatsächlich sehen, dass sie zu einer Frau herangewachsen war._

_Ihr sonst so buschiges Haar war nun gebändigt und glatt._

_Und ihre Augen leuchteten auf eine wunderbare Art und Weise._

_Ein letztes Mal sah sie in den Spiegel, der in ihrem Schlafsaal stand und machte sich dann auf den Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum._

_Unten angekommen vielen die Blicke aller Jungs auf sie, denn inzwischen hatten die Jungs des Hauses Griffindor bemerkt, das sie ein Mädchen war, ein hübsches noch dazu._

_Doch nicht nur die Griffindors wussten dies nun, auch alle anderen bekamen diese Verwandlung mit._

_Augenpaar um Augenpaar drehte sich nach ihr um._

_Nun setzte sie sich bequem in ihren Lieblingssessel vor dem Kamin und wartete auf ihre Liebsten._

_Da kamen sie schon hastig herunter, da sie begierig waren darauf ihr zerbrechliche Blume zu sehen._

_Als sie sie endlich entdeckt hatten schritten sie auf sie zu und jeder reichte ihr eine Hand._

_Diese ergriff sie und erhob sich._

_Liebevoll küsste sie erst Fred und zog dann George in einen zärtlichen Kuss._

_Arm in Arm verließen die drei nun den Gemeinschaftsraum um in ihrer gemeinsamen Freistunde, die Zeit zu nutzen._

_So oft wie es ging, begaben sich die drei in den Raum der Wünsche, um…_

_Endlich angekommen konnte das Mädchen es kaum noch erwarten, sie zog die beiden so schnell es ging in den Raum, der nun aussah wie ein Schlafzimmer._

_Ein rotes, großes und sehr bequemes Himmelbett stand unter dem Fenster. Direkt vor dem Kamin stand ein kuscheliges Sofa und in der Mitte des Raums lag ein weiches Lammfell. Alles war in einem Griffindor-Rot gehalten._

_Die Braunäugige konnte es kaum noch erwarten und bugsierte die Jungs direkt zu dem Fell, sie wollte keine Zeit verlieren._

_Sofort küsste sie George stürmisch und streichelte mit ihrer freien Hand Freds Gesicht zärtlich._

_Man sah den beiden Jungs nun auch schon an, dass sie es kaum noch erwarten konnten._

_Mit ihrer rechten knöpfte sich Hermine nun auch schon die Bluse auf, sie war inzwischen sehr geschickt darin._

_Schon fiel das erste Kleidungsstück._

_Sie trug nichts darunter und die Zwillinge erfreute dies zusehends._

_Die beiden beeilten es ihr nachzutun und sanken nun zu Boden um ihren Schatz zu liebkosen, weiter auszuziehen und zum Höhepunkt zu bringen._

_Die junge Frau hatte inzwischen soviel Gefallen daran gefunden, mit ihren Seelenverwandten zu schlafen, das sie kaum einen Tag ausließen._

_Es war sowohl erfüllend, als auch aufregend und spannend, immer wieder aufs Neue._

_Ein letztes Mal bäumte sie sich auf, krallte ihre Finger in das Fell und fühlte absolute Freiheit in sich._

_Nun wollte sie nichts weiter, als ihren rothaarigen ebenfalls dieses Gefühl zu schenken._

_Den einen Liebkoste sie mit ihrem Mund und den anderen streichelte sie liebevoll mit ihren Händen, bis auch die beiden es nicht mehr aushielten und sich in absoluter Glückseeligkeit aufbäumten._

_Es war doch irgendwie typisch für Zwillinge, sie taten alles zur gleichen Zeit._

_Zufrieden und glücklich legte das Mädchen ihren Kopf auf Fred Brust und George kuschelte sich von hinten an sie ran._

_Das hätte ewig so bleiben können, nach ihrer Meinung, aber da war es auch schon Zeit zum Unterricht zugehen._

_Schnell zogen sie sich an und hasteten die Korridore entlang zum Gemeinschaftsraum. _

_Dort angekommen schnappten sie sich die Taschen und rannten erneut eilend los._

_Es blieb gerade noch genug Zeit das die beiden Jungs ihre Süße zum Unterricht bringen konnten, sie wollten doch nicht das sie zu viel trug._

_Vor dem Klassenzimmer angelangt küsste jeder von ihnen ihren Schatz ein letzten Mal und beide flüsterten leise im Chor: „Wir lieben dich, Hermine!"…_

* * *

_Bitte ein paar Reviews hinterlassen!!!_

_MfG Heikschen *peace*_


End file.
